Detective Conan and the Servant in White
by Antonius McMichael
Summary: Keitaro Tokoshima is the former servant of the Kudo household; now, a world-class detective. After being asked by the Kudos, Yusuke and Yukiko, to watch over their son and help him accomplish his goal, he becomes the butler and assistant of Mouri.
1. Prologue

I am attempting to write a Detective Conan fan fiction. I still don't have a clue on how long I want it to be. This fan fiction takes place during the early episodes of Detective Conan after the little incident Shinichi had with his parents in disguise. Creative Criticism and Feedback are well appreciated,

_He with the Pen Name of Antonius McMichael._

"Oh Shinichi, it is extremely dangerous to leave you here in Japan," said the very worrisome mother. The little child was determined to stay and trail down those who have caused such horrific shame to be placed on his name. "I am sorry mother, but there is no way I plan on remaining in this form," replied the child. The mother, Yukiko Kudo, hugged her son with intense passion, "but it is so incredibly cute." Yusuke Kudo, the father, scratched his head and sighed, "What a stubborn son we have. We will let you stay but under one condition. A bodyguard will be assigned to protect you 24/7. Don't worry, son. There is no one more trustworthy on this green Earth than him, Keitaro Tokoshima."

The child was astonished and surprised, "Tokoshima-san! I haven't seen him since I was a child! What has he been up to?" Yusuke was glad that his son discontinued the argument, "A long time indeed. Tokoshima, using several aliases, has been doing some detective work all over the world. I have already contacted him, and he has accepted this role, but it's surprising really, my old butler becoming a detective that could even put Sherlock Holmes to shame." Shinichi accepted this condition. He bid farewell to his parents who were about to return overseas.

Shinichi was eagerly waiting the man he respected immensely as a child. In the airport, a man came behind the little child, "Kudo-sama, it has been a long time." Shinichi turned around to see the White Butler, as Shinichi's father called him. The child smiled, "Tokoshima! I've been expecting you!" Tokoshima bowed in loyalty, "It is an absolute honor for me to serve you once again, Kudo-sama." The loyal twenty-seven year old was wearing a white suit, a black tie, a pair of white gloves, and a pair of pitch black shoes. They entered his black Benz that he prepared beforehand.

"Let's talk business now, Kudo-sama. Professor Agasa-dono, as well as Yusuke Kudo-sama and Yukiko Kudo-sama, has briefed me on your current situation. I have already planted my eyes and ears across the fields. We only need to wait for the harvest. In the meantime, I plan on staying with you, Kudo-sama. I've been informed that you're currently living with Ran Mouri-sama and her father, Detective Kogoro Mouri-dono. I have been also informed that you've been using Kogoro Mouri-sama as a mean to solve cases, and that that has been made possible by the equipment prepared for you by Professor Agasa-dono. I plan on asking Kogoro Mouri-sama for a job as a butler and an assistant detective. I am pretty sure he will find the fact that I expect no payment from him quite jaw-dropping. Using an alias and a disguise would be pointless, for it is very likely that Ran Mouri-sama remembers me from her childhood days."

Tokoshima applies the brakes of his wondrous black Benz. "Kudo-sama, it seems that we have reached our destination, Mouri Detective Agency" said the sophisticated butler. Shinichi was amazed, "You really have planned well for this." Tokoshima quickly replied as they were getting out of the car, "Of course, everything for Kudo-sama." They slowly climbed the stairs discussing the good old days. Both of them were laughing to their heart's content. Ran, looking for Conan, heard his laughs and quickly opened the door. "Conan-kun! Where have you been all this time! You made me so worried!" Ran began to notice the handsome figure standing next to Conan.

She was shocked as she said "Aren't you?" Tokoshima removed his hat. "It has been a long time, Mouri-sama." Ran quickly held his shirt angrily, "excuse me, Tokoshima-san, but tell me where Shinichi is!" Tokoshima took out his white napkin from his pocket and wiped some sweat on his forehead, "Calm down, Mouri-sama. I do not have the slightest clue. I am no longer in the service of the Kudos. I currently serve the Edogawas." Ran calmed down, "Oh, so you're Conan-kun's butler now?" Tokoshima took out his business card which stated that he is the butler of the Edogawas. "Yes, I am the loyal servant of Edogawa-sama. I was taking care of their house in their absence, but they have decided to rent the house, and now I've been assigned to serve Conan Edogawa-sama, and my orders also include serving you, Mouri-sama, as well as your father.

May I meet your father and give him this business proposal?" Ran allowed him in, "sure, please come in." Ran shut the door behind her. The next thing she notices was her father screaming in disbelief. "Are you kidding?" replied the drunk detective. Tokoshima was bowing to Mouri in respect. "Yes, great detective. I expect no payment, but please let me live with your family. The truth is I aspire to become a detective, and I know that living with the Great Detective of Eastern Japan, Mouri Kogorou-dono will make my dream a reality." Mouri laughed in a drunken manner. "You will become a great detective, Keitaro-kun, second only to me!" Tokoshima then stood from the sofa he was sitting on. "Well then, I will get some of my things from the car, if you don't mind, Mouri-dono." Tokoshima walked towards the door where Conan was standing. He whispered to the child-looking adult as he opened the door. "What's your first command, Kudo-sama?"

_Next Conan's Hint: **I****chthyophobia**_


	2. An Inn by the River Murder Case Part One

I apologize for not updating soon. I wanted to finish this whole murder case in one go, but couldn't do it, so again, I'm sorry. Feedback and Creative Criticism are well appreciated.

In this chapter, several characters involved in the murder bound to happen are introduced. I'll list them for you and mention their ages and jobs. I will also mention how they're related.

Hjirisu Tagurubu, 19 Years old, College student

Arumuharuharu Bakuru, 44 Years old, President of Bakuru Enterprises

Jasaso Tagurubu, 39 Years old, Vice-President of the Tagurubu Company

Warida Tagurubu, 47 Years old, None

Harisu Tagurubu, 50 Years old, President of the Tagurubu Company

Aruarukamu Bakuru, 27 Years old, Vice-President of Bakuru Enterprises

Saruma Jinbai, 22 Years old, Nurse

Kuhademu Jinbai, 47 Years old, Butler

Ibunu Jinbai, 25 Years old, Doctor

A little background on the characters: Arumuharuharu has two kids, Aruarukamu and Saruma. Saruma is married to Ibunu. Ibunu's father works as a butler for Arumuharuharu. Arumuharu's older brother, Kuraibu, who is deceased, was the husband of Warida, the sister of Harisu and Jasaso. Hijirisu is Warida's son and some assume Kuraibu's son as well, but the Tagurubu clan claims that that is not true,

_He with the pen name of Antonius McMichael._

* * *

With Keitaro Tokoshima around, the Mouri Detective Agency has completely transformed from a dull, dusty office to a representation of architectural brilliance. Persian carpets covered the floor made of marbles. The walls were carved with Roman-style inscriptions that showed the superiority of Great Detective Kogorou Mouri, and everything else has beautifully synched with the Islamic calligraphy found all over the place.

Of course, Ran no longer does any cleaning. Tokoshima refused to tire Ran with any household chores. "Come on, Tokoshima-san. Please just let me help you a bit." Tokoshima bowed in thankfulness to his mistress as he replied, "The thought is more than enough Mouri-sama."

"I, by myself, served the great Kudo household and was the caretaker of their grand mansion for several years. This is nothing. I beg of you, don't ruin my fabulous duet with my loyal broom. Besides, Kudo-sama would be enraged if he found out that I gave chores to his love interest." Ran quickly turned red with embarrassment. "What do you mean?"

Tokoshima remained quiet while smiling no matter how many times Ran asked him. Ran eventually gave up and by that time, Tokoshima finished his orchestra with the cleaning implements. He wiped some of his sweat on his forehead with his napkin. His napkin was designed well and had his initials sewed onto it in cursive writing.

Kogorou who had a wild beer bash finally woke up, but was still a bit dizzy. Tokoshima immediately took out an envelope he had hid in his inner pocket of his shirt. "Mouri-dono, you have received an invitation." Kogorou was still too dizzy to analyze what Tokoshima was saying.

Conan entered the office at that moment and was saying hi to Ran. Tokoshima was still blurting information about the invitation. "So basically Mouri-dono, you have been invited to the opening of the Sakana River Inn. You solely have the privilege of taking three other people with you, Mouri-dono."

Ran and Conan were excited. Ran took the envelope from Tokoshima. "I so totally want to go, Dad." Conan asked "isn't the Sakana river that river filled with many kinds of fish." Tokoshima bowed in loyalty to his young master, "yes, Edogawa-sama, but fishermen were always banned from fishing there, and it was pretty much closed to the public. This inn is probably the first and only bridge between the untouched river and the public."

Reluctantly, Kogorou brought Ran, Conan, and Tokoshima with him. Tokoshima packed his, Kogorou's, and Conan's luggage, but he couldn't convince Ran to let him pack hers. When they arrived after a tad long journey, Ran admired the beautiful scenery of the natural elements surrounding the exquisite inn.

"Wow, the view is amazing!" A old man walked behind the four. "Indeed, this untouched piece of nature has quite the charm," said this old wrinkled man. The four turned to greet him. "Greetings, I have been expecting you, Detective Kogorou Mouri. My name is Kuhademu Jinbai. I am the head butler of Arumuharuharu Bakuru, the man who made you 'win' the four tickets." Ran and Kogorou didn't get what he meant by that, Conan was suspicious, but Tokoshima smiled slyly.

Kuhademu then turned towards Tokoshima, who was wearing a white suit as he always does, and offered to take the luggage that he was carrying at the time. "May I take the luggage, young one?" asked the old butler. Tokoshima bowed respectfully as he rejected the kind offer,"I thank you for the generous offer, fellow servant, but only I have the privilege of carrying the Mouris' luggage." Kuhademu then invited them to enter the glorious inn, which was the summer home of Arumuharuharu Bakuru. As they opened the door, a couple of men were arguing.

"Listen, Arumharuharu! I've told you this for the thousandth time already! What happened with Kuraibu was an unfortunate accident. If you have invited the higher-ups of the Tagurubu clan for the sake of this petty argument, then we shall all leave." Both men were frowning immensely. Kuhademu tried to intervene, "Bakuru-sama, Tagurubu-sama, please calm down." Arumuharuharu yelled at his caring butler with fury. "Silence! A lowlife such as you, Kuhademu of the Jinbai clan, have no right to speak. Has dinner been prepared, Kuhademu?"

The old butler simply looked at the floor with an apologetic look on his face, "No.., Your Excellency." Arumuharuharu shouted in disgust. "Well then, what are you waiting for?" Kuhademu left the room quietly after that. Arumuharuharu then turned his attention to the four. "Detective Mouri, I've been expecting you. The whole second floor is yours. Go and relax for the time being." Kogorou thanked the nobleman. "Thank you very much…" A man wearing a kimono with the crest of the Tagurubu clan sewed onto it entered the inn. He had the scar-full face of a psychopathic criminal.

"Oh, oh, hiring Sleeping Kogorou. Just what do you have planned for us, Arumuharuharu?" Arumuharuharu frowned, "what are you doing here Jasaso? You weren't invited." Jasaso walked closer to the angry clan leader. "I am afraid you're mistaken. I was invited; the invitation clears said that the man in line to be head of the Tagurubu clan is invited. It is your mistake to assume that my dear brother Harisu, here, gave young Hijirisu that title after the death of the previous title holder. Nonetheless, young Hijirisu was ordered to come for your sake. Ah and by the way, your former sister-in-law, Warida is on her way. Be sure to greet her well, if you plan on getting along with young Hijirisu."

The man went towards his room while laughing in an arrogant manner. He suddenly stopped laughing when he noticed the four, and after that he slowly left the scene. Conan was a bit surprised with Jasaso's reaction.

The White Servant whispered to his young master, "Kudo-sama, I believe this is related to an incident that occurred 19 years ago. The former head of the Bakuru clan, Kuraibu Bakuru was murdered by a member of the Tagurubu clan. What you're thinking is probably right, Kudo-sama. That member was most likely Jasoso-dono, his brother-in-law then, but he was never convicted. The murder occurred in one of the estates of the Tagurubu clan. The Tagurubu clan probably quickly got rid of all evidence, and Jasaso-dono got away with his crime. Kuraibu's wife went to live with her clansmen and claimed that she miscarried the baby that was in her belly at that time. Not long after that, the newly appointed head of the Bakuru clan, Arumuharuharu, the younger brother of Kuraibu cut all ties with the Tagurubu clan. To this day, both clans fight with one another and several members from both sides have died. If you ask me, it is pretty much a gang war, but with family honor painted over it."

The child-looking adult asked his servant in astonishment, "Haven't the police done something about this?" His servant shook his head, "Not enough I am afraid; although Kudo-sama, most arrests in this prefecture stem from this battle of the clans." Conan then asked his servant, "Why do you think he reacted the way he did when he saw us?" Tokoshima replied back, "He was probably just surprised seeing four people with no connections to either clan."

The four, admiring the inner beauty of the wondrous inn, went to their floor to unpack and such. Kogorou decided to sleep while Ran went to enjoy the hot springs. In the meantime, Conan and Tokoshima contacted Professor Agasa for the sake of getting info about the events of the past. The professor couldn't find any details other than those Tokoshima already knew.

After a few hours everyone including Aruarukamu, Hijirisu, Saruma, and Ibunu, was at the grand dining hall except for Kuhademu, Tokoshima, and Jasaso. Ran wonderingly asked, "Where is Tokoshima-san?" Arumuharuharu quickly asked, "He's probably with Kuhademu. Those butlers have nothing better to do in their lives, but speak behind our backs." Saruma, stamping her palms on the table, immediately stood up, "dad; that is rude of you. Kuhademu-san is a great, kind person." Aruarukamu sighed disgustingly, "Saruma, you weren't supposed to even be here. How dare you tell Father what he can and can't say!" Defending his wife, Ibunu stood too, "don't listen to Aruarukamu-san. That's not what she meant, father." The word 'father' seemed to have ticked Arumuharuharu, and he suddenly just snapped, "I am not your father! And Saruma, I order you to shut your yap! Aruarukamu is not wrong. He is never wrong. My successor is a man with no flaws."

This made Aruarukamu smirk with pride. Saruma started to weep, "Why don't you ever listen?" She left the room at once; although, her husband asked her to wait. Ibunu then tilted his attention back to Arumuharuharu, "Arumuharuharu-san, remember that she's your only daughter. Have some compassion." He then left as well to comfort his emotionally weak wife. The little incident ruined Arumuharuharu's mood. Angrily, he left the dining chamber. Kogorou noticed that Hijirisu didn't touch the luxuriously savory food at all. He asked the young lad curiously, "Hijirisu-san, why haven't you eaten anything?" Hijirisu was sweating heavily at the time. The sudden question from Kogorou made him feel a bit uncomfortable. "Ah, I just lose my appetite when I see people fighting with one another. Please, excuse me." Hijirisu shyly left, not being able to sit there for another second.

After dinner, the hour hand moved as slow as a turtle. Suddenly, a feminine scream was heard, it was coming from the grandest room on the fifth floor, the room of Arumuharuharu. Conan and Tokoshima hurriedly rushed to the rescue only to find Saruma shocked after seeing her father headless. Conan and Tokoshima begin to examine the scene as Tokoshima asks Kuhademu, who was preparing the adjacent room for Waridah, who still hasn't arrived, to contact the police. Aruarukamu as well as all others in the inn gathered at the crime scene. Aruarukamu was surprised beyond belief after he saw his mentor, his father in such a gruesome state and yelled with all his might, "How could this happen?"

Enraged, Aruarukamu grabbed the shirt of Ibunu, who was trying to comfort his wife, Saruma. "You did it! Didn't you Ibunu?" Ibunu removed Aruarukamu's hands off him as he replied back with ferocious rage, "Don't start pointing your finger at me. If Arumuharuharu-san dies, then you become head of the Bakuru clan and president of Bakuru enterprises. You'd also get the biggest inheritance." Kogorou tried to break the tension between the two. "Now's not the time to fight."

Finally Inspector Megure and the Police arrived at the inn. At this point, Conan began examining the body thoroughly. He noticed that Arumuharuharu was shot in the chest. Conan was able to deduce from the amount of blood that the head was chopped after Arumuharuharu was shot, and that the bullet was what too Arumuharuharu's life. In an exhaustive manner, he analyzed the crime scene. He found the gun in the fish tank. Conan then grabbed everyone's attention by pointing and yelling about it. Confused, Conan started thinking to himself. 'Why would the murderer leave the gun behind and take with him the head and the sharp object used to chop the head off. It makes no sense. But one thing is for sure, the murderer is one of the eight that were in the inn with us. No matter what, I will catch the culprit.'

In a black car, a long-blond haired man was on the phone as he was smoking. "Vodka, has Arrack completed the task yet?" The other was using a pay phone in a dark alley. "I think so Gin, since Mezcal has 'informed' him that we're losing our patience on the issue." Gin laughed loudly, "Arrack probably wet his pants when Mezcal threatened him. Too bad I wasn't there to see it. I am sure it was a sight to behold."

* * *

I hope people enjoy this, and please tell me if I am going in the right direction with this fanfic. As always Feedback and Creative Criticism are well appreciated,

_he with the pen name of Antonius McMichael._

**Next Conan's Hint: **Dinner


End file.
